My Eternal Prince
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: This story takes place in the 17th Century. Tsukasa is prince of the Domyoji throne. Meanwhile, Tsukushi is a servant that works in his house. What will happen if Tsukasa falls for her, and their two different upbringings make it difficult for them to b DISCONTINUED. MIGHT BE REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1 Tsukushi Makino

**My Eternal Prince Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana Yori Dango, or any of its characters. I only own this fanfiction plot.

**Summary: **This story takes place in the 17th Century. Tsukasa is prince of the Domyoji throne. Meanwhile, Tsukushi is a servant that works in his house. What will happen if Tsukasa falls for her, and their two different upbringings make it difficult for them to be together, and what if Tsukushi doesn't feel the same way about him?

**Note to the Readers: IMPORTANT! This takes place several centuries ago. I know they may not have several electronic things that will possibly be mentioned. Just pretend that they do though. Anyway, it might just be running water and simple electricity types of things. Sorry for any inconvienence. **

Tsukasa idly browses through a book of how to be successful when ruling a country. (A/N: Yes he is that powerful.) All of a sudden, his father swiftly swept himself inside the room. _This must be very important if he wants to interrupt me reading! I never read, and he always nags me to read!_

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Tsukasa, but I just wanted to introduce you to a maid or our servant that will be working here. She'll be the one who mostly cleans out your room and what not. No one has done that yet so I just wanted to let you know and here she is now." he says while gesturing for the girl to come in. A girl with ragged clothing comes in. _She looks like a mere commoner. I can't be disrespectful and say that in front of my father though. _

A faint shy smile forms on the girls face, as her big brown eyes sparkle as she says, "Hello my name is Tsukushi Makino. I hope I'll have success in working here for you.". I never knew that a commoner's eyes could sparkle so much. It's almost blinding. (A/N: Is that a good thing Tsukasa? .) "Nice to meet you." Tsukasa says politely with a smug smile on his face. _It's almost as if she is my own _**_personal_**_ maid._ (A/N: Like that is gonna happen bub! Even if it did actually happen in the actual story.)

With that my father took the initiative to start talking again,**_ great_**. _The more he talks for some reason, the more I get irritated. _"Tsukushi, even if you are like a servant or maid here, you'll be treated like family. So we'll have you changed out of those clothes within a few hours." he says with a kindhearted smile. "Thank You very much sir." she says politely while bowing and taking her leave from the room.

When she leaves, my father still stays in the room, which puzzles me. "Look. You're going to go easy on her. Don't be difficult with her like you did for the past maids that cleaned your room. Otherwise, there will be consequences." he says while holding a stern look on his face. "I mean it Tsukasa. Don't think you'll be able to manipulate this girl. Actually, I sense that this girl isn't really a 'girly'. In fact, she seems like she is very strong willed and courageous and brave. So I wouldn't get to nasty with her." he says while ending with a warning. With that, he leaves the room.

This could get pretty interesting.

The end of this chapter for now. It's a default chapter okay? Most of my first chapters are always going to be short. Sorry, and anyway review please!


	2. Chapter 2 Sleeping Beauty Tsukasa

**My Eternal Prince Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana Yori Dango, nor do I own any of its characters. They all belong to Yoko Kamio. The only thing I do own, is this fanfiction plot.

**Tsukushi's POV (A few hours later:)**

After a few hours of talking with the other maids and etc, it's time for me to go inside of Tsukasa's bedroom to clean. I am frightened because one, he looks insane in some way, two because that room is disgusting! There is stuff everywhere. Also, someone told me that he was sleeping and when a maid accidentally awakes him, he is like a volcano that erupts. Well, I definitely won't stand for that sort of behavior.

I cautiously open the door slowly, while I try not to make the slightest bit of loud noises. I tiptoe in with my cleaning supplies as I watch him sleep soundly. He looks so angelic when he's asleep. But that sure would change when he is angry wouldn't it. I hope he won't be too hard on me. That said, I don't care how rich he is, he should treat people with respect now. That way, when he does rule the country he'll earn respect from everyone else and be admired by others.

If he acts like he does that I've heard, he'll be disliked by several people. I will make sure I'll be benefiting him in that way too, by making him treat people with respect._** While I continue to think of all the possible things that could happen I quietly tiptoe to the most dirtiest place in his room. His closet. This must be the most disgustingly organized closet I have ever seen. Well that's certainly not going to last long. **_

Within about an hour's work, I am able to finish his closet. I successfully did this without waking him up. I must be the luckiest girl alive to survive while he's sleeping. I gently fluff the pillows around him, while avoiding touching him. To my surprise, he embraces me close to him, bringing me in the bed with him. Shocked and terrified, I lay there like a frozen piece of ice. I'm afraid if I make any movements that are too sudden, that he'll wake up and be furious.

_I glance carefully over at the time, and an hour has already passed since he grabbed me. I want to be finished! I want to live! _To my misfortune, Tsukasa begins to rub his eyes and make a groaning sound.

"What time is it?" he says drowsily. '_**Time for you to let go of me and go back to sleep.' **_I think to myself while trying to avoid any eye contact with him. He lies up and I notice that there is an extremely angry aura around him.

"I-I was supposed to clean your room, and I cleaned your closet. When I was cleaning the area around you, you grabbed me. I didn't want to wake you up so I just let this happen; you'd probably be irritated if I woke you up." I say while backing away, as his face gets red with anger.

This is a total disaster. This is my first day working here, and I think I already got on the prince's bad side. He really needs some anger management classes. It's not my fault he grabbed me!

The end of this chapter for now! Will Tsukushi get out of this sticky situation?


	3. Chapter 3 His Royal Consort

**My Eternal Prince Chapter 3**

**Note to lovesboysoverflowers: **Yes Kaede would object, but not if she knew that she was a servant. However, Tsukasa's father takes a kinder bond with Tsukasa in contrast from Tsukasa's mother. His father would have to be more close with him. Or at least that's what I hear in the other fanfictions. So I am just going to assume that this is the same case. There you go. As for your other questions, you're just gonna have to find out!

Tsukasa angrily walks over to me with a face that is stunningly frightening. I knew I said I wouldn't let him push me around, but seeing as he's moving so swiftly, I am unaware of what to do. This situation is going to be a total worse case scenario that actually happened.

The more he begins to come closer to me slowly, the more red his face gets and the more I move back. I don't have any possible places to go, because my back is against the wall.

"You. You're dead. You should have woke me up." he says while extending his arms to the wall to block me from escaping. "I uh, heard that you're um, that your um that you-" I am interrupted by him kissing me gently on the lips as his swiftly brush mine. Before I can object, he continues to kiss me.

_This is bad, that Asshole! That was my first god damned kiss! I ought to slap that son of a bitch. _

As soon as our lips part, I slap him while not thinking through of my actions. Trembling from one, what he did, and two what I did, I run away in a hurry. What in heavens have I done! I have made a huge mistake. I am so dead, so very very dead. I won't have a job, and this career pays well.

**Tsukasa's Father's POV:**

While walking through the halls, I see Tsukushi in a flood of tears. The thing she doesn't know however, is that I know her father. Her father and I are the best of friends despite the different upbringings. What Tsukushi, and Tsukasa both don't know is that me and Tsukushi's father made up a plan which Tsukushi and Tsukasa would both be informed of soon.

From the start, Tsukushi's father had called me and discussed with me about their situation right then. He told me about Tsukushi's bravery, courage, and power to do her hardest and never give up. This seemed to me like it'd fit perfectly for Tsukasa. I had made a proposal to help both our family and his. I had asked if Tsukushi could become a "servant", and serve at the house. However, what she doesn't know is that she's going to become Tsukasa's consort. With this, she'll help him gain responsibility and make his anger management issues fly right out of the doors. I suppose I should have told them ahead of time, but there's no way she would have agreed. Plus this makes things much more interesting.

I think I'll tell Tsukasa, then he'll handle it from there. Telling her the thing which I don't think she'll take so easily. With being his consort, she gets the right to use however much money she pleases, [they are like almost the big number after trillion quadrillion?] and her family won't be in such a crisis with the loan sharks. Their situation was extremely bad so I already paid them enough money to survive them.

You didn't see that coming now did you? I know it kind of sounds sneaky and shady, but keep reviewing. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I will update as soon as I can thanks so much ^^.


	4. Chapter 4 The Angry Cliffhanger?

**My Eternal Prince Chapter 4**

**Tsukushi's POV after she discovers her fate:**

"**WHAT? NO THAT CAN'T BE! IF IT IS I AM GOING TO STRANGLE MY FATHER. YES I SAID IT STRANGLE HIM!" **I say with a look of resentment on my face. But within a few minutes, I am forced to maintain a calm attitude. I have to do whatever it takes for my family to be able to survive. But how will I be able to handle a guy like **_this! _**

_It will be difficult but I know I have to do my best, as well as try my hardest to succeed in the game of life. (A/N: LOL THE GAME OF LIFE! THAT IS A BOARD GAME IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN xD)_

Tsukasa is going along with this with a completely pleasant attitude. It's as if he's glad this is all happening; even so I'm not surprised. The fact that he'd be happy doesn't surprise me one bit because after all, he did kiss me. Of course he'd like this! When his father leaves us both in the room alone and together, I feel like I am beginning to think about 'Oh my goodness! What if I lose my cool! I think that already did happen though!'. When Tsukasa saw this, a faint smile formed on his face.

That faint smile turned from a small one, into a big large smirk. I wanted to slap that smirk right off of his handsome face! Wait, what the hell am I saying? Well, if I am going to be his consort, then I might as well try to get along with him for the time being. We'll just have to see how long that will last!

"So, you're really fired up about this aren't you." he says with an ever so annoying 'I know everything and you know it' look on his face. I shoot him a glare and say, "Yes! Who wouldn't be. I thought I'd just be your servant, not your consort! I can't believe they'd take advantage of me like that!" I say while fuming and stamping my foot on the ground angrily. "Well since you are to be my wife, why don't we make things a little bit more interesting eh?" he says while smirking while shooting me back with a seductive smile. I raise my eyebrow and glare at him. Before I get the chance to protest against what he said though, he kisses me deeply. The more I resist his warm kisses, the deeper he makes it.

When I try to get away from his lips, his tongue makes his way into the entrance of my mouth. Oh shit, I have to get that son of a bitch out of my mouth. Ugh but he's kissing me too much! When I am about to try and pull away, he lays me down and pins my arms to the ground and continues to gently kiss me. His tongue exploring every crevice as I am resisting his 'charm'. His kisses feel so good, but he's so immature. I can't make-out with someone like this can I?

Well of course I can because he's basically forcing me to. If that's the case then why is it that I am enjoying this?

Will this question be answered? Find out soon! Hence the reason to name this chappie the angry cliff hanger!


	5. Chapter 5 Tsukasa's Parents

**My Eternal Prince Chapter 5**

**Note to the Readers: I hope you enjoy. I am in so much pain due to taking my wisdom teeth out. But just because I love making stories and updating, I will update solely for you guys. I love you guys ^^. Okay continuing on.**

The more he kisses me, the more they intensify. By now, it's been hard for us to get out air. Why on Earth am I letting him do this! Oh yeah, _**it's because that idiot is pinning my arms down. **_**The thing that makes me nervous is why is he, is he going to do something **_**else? **_**I sure hope not. Or else I'd have to cause that bozo harm. **

"Tsu-" is all I manage to get out, as he blocks my voice out from kissing me. He completely ignores my voice. How rude of him. What's the deal with him anyway, why'd he want to kiss me that much! "Stop Tsuk-" is all that I am able to let escape my lips. I begin to throw a tantrum because I am done falling for his little 'charm'. He's being a spoiled brat, and wanting to get what he wants as he probably does all the time. With this he opens his eyes and gets a disgusting smug look on his face.

"H-Hey Tsukushi." he says while huffing. I decide to play a little game of my own. I ignore what he says completely, while standing up, and walking away. "Hey where are you going!" he says in an agitated voice. I ignore him and leave the room with an angry look on my face. The nerve of that guy. I bet if I didn't leave when I did, he would have raped me.

While I am wandering the hallways I notice that my father is standing in the hallway. That's unusual. I walk up to him and wave, because he is gazing off into space.

"Oh hi Tsukushi." he says nervously. "Hi." I say with an angry look on my face. "Sorry about all of this sudden marriage stuff. Kaede, Tsukasa's mother approved after his father explained the whole situation. Tsukasa's mother usually is against any marriage to girls unless they're rich. But Tsukasa's father has a lot of power, and really nearly forced her to allow this marriage to take place. Who knows, maybe she'll like you." he explains. "Oh." is all I manage to say.

Okay guys. I am ending this chapter short. My mouth hurts :( I am only 14 and goodbye all of my wisdom teeth. (These are huge molars that are in the way back of your teeth. They will crowd your teeth if you don't get them out soon enough. I had braces by the way) Gah. Aren't I so nice to you guys? :) anyways please review it's the least you could do and I am really trying my best. I am young, and not that talented. Well, a lot of people like my singing, music, and drawing but I don't really consider that talent. But anyway, as I told you before horrible self esteem issue. UGH sorry, enough about my life. Review.


	6. Chapter 6 A Step Towards Respect

Apologizes to the Readers: I'm sorry I haven't been updating this along with several of my other stories. I am trying! My wisdom teeth were surgically taken out of my gums rather than pulled; they were impacted. This causes me to have more pain than the normal process of wisdom teeth. Anyway, for my other stories, I don't really like them. I might try to redo them or I might continue, it all depends on the mood! Anyway, enough of my meaningless ranting. On with the story.

With the information I received, I leave with a puzzled look on my face. Why would Tsukasa's father want me to marry Tsukasa, and rule anyway? I mean I am sure I could fix his spoiled attitude, but why me? Why not choose someone else, who has a lot of money? Could this end up better than I expected it would? I continue walking nonchalantly as if nothing were wrong; in reality there is something wrong.

I happen to encounter Tsukasa who looks as if he's scouring to find something. I never will understand that man. He's so unusual.

"There you are! I was searching all over for you. Why'd you leave without a trace! I even wore out my brand new shoes while running around searching for you." he says while pointing down towards his feet.

I look away from him while I'm still upset of the way he acted. I turn to walk away in annoyance until he swiftly grabs hold of my arm. I throw a tantrum while trying to escape his grip but have no avail.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I am sorry. I know I shouldn't have been so abrupt with that 'sneak attack'. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me." he says with a look of remorse written within his face. "Fine. But don't let it happen again or else there will be consequences." I say in a slightly arrogant tone.

With that, Tsukasa and I roam around the Domyoji Palace. It's a breathtaking home, and its beauty is of nothing I've ever seen before.

"Hey Tsukasa, I'm going to go to the library. After all, I need to research the studies needed for ruling an empire." I say while yawning. "Okay then." Tsukasa says while continuing to follow me. "Are you going to research too?" I ask with curiosity on my face. "Yeah." He says bluntly.

With that the two of them studied the required material needed to rule. Tsukushi mainly learned the stuff she already knew.

When ruling an empire, you need to be a king who is respectful, yet firm when needed. The queen and king is required to have prior knowledge of these sort of things. As for studies, there are many political decisions that will be required to be made by the royal family. This can be economic issues as well, for example the wealth of others are taking away the money of the poor commoners.

With situations like these, raising taxes for the higher classes, (more money) can help support the funds of the city, which at some point will be able to give money when desperately needed to the citizens. (Who do you think this will be Tsukushi, or Tsukasa?) The other required tasks can be studying for at least eight hours everyday. This means several books must be completed as well.

I look over at Tsukasa who seems completely absorbed in looking up at the ceiling. Having no patience whatsoever, I tap him on the shoulder needing to remind him the reason that we're both here in the first place. This man really needs to work on his work habits.

Tsukushi continues to read her books:

When attending a party, (royal) proper manners must be known. These being when approached, bow with respect. Accept any dish or drink that is given, as another token of respect. For being, respect is the key of ruling. Impolite manners or behavior will not be tolerated as a royal highness.

Using proper utensils, such as spoons, forks, and knives are required when eating in front of a large amount of people. More importantly, in public. When serving Tea, this is required as well.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa's studying is abruptly put to an halt when a maid appears inside the room.

"Prince Tsukasa, some of your friends are outside awaiting your presence." she says while bowing respectfully.

He stares over towards me, then I nod in agreement for him to go. He bows, and walks away.

Wow I am surprised, he actually did something respectful. I never thought that would happen. What other surprises will be awaiting in the future?

The end of this chapter for now. Sorry if it was short, I promise I'll post longer ones. Anyway, review please and thanks.


	7. Chapter 7 The Flower Four

**My Eternal Prince Chapter 7**

**Note to the Readers: Thanks so much for reading this far. I really appreciate it a lot. Love you all so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

Meanwhile, Tsukushi finishes reading and studying within about an hour. Her heart is thrilled with all the new tasks and challenges that will come her direction while she governs and helps rule the country. The path may not be the easiest road, but she decided she is devoted to help shape Tsukasa's destiny as well as her own so she can be successful in the end.

While Tsukushi is wandering around the palace, she notices Tsukasa and three other men sitting around the dining room and laughing. Tsukushi stares contently at the three handsome men that surround Tsukasa. Tsukasa notices her presence and smiles.

"Hey guys, this is the one whom I am marrying!" Tsukasa says with a content smile on his face while Tsukushi awkwardly bows. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Tsukushi Makino." Tsukushi says while blushing. "Oh allow me to introduce you to all of them. The one with the orange hair, and blue eyes is Rui Hanazawa. He's usually disinterested in everything that's around him. He was in love with Shizuka but th-" he tries to say but Soujiro throws something at him so Rui's feelings won't be hurt. "Whatever. Anyway, the one who threw a roll at me, is Soujiro Nishikado. He's a total playboy, and has a new girlfriend possibly every week at the latest. As for the one next to Soujiro, his name is Akira Mimasaka. He's kind and he is interested and older woman rather than younger. This might be because his mom resembles a younger woman yet she's in her forties; as well as his sisters who always cling to him. Altogether we are the F4. Standing for flower four, I am the leader." Tsukasa states proudly while they continue to laugh.

"Nice to meet you too Tsukushi." the three seem to say at the same time as if chiming in harmony. Within the next few minutes, Tsukushi seems to notice Rui Hanazawa leaving the noisy room. Tsukushi follows him out to see what the problem is.

"Hey." she says while he turns around slowly. "Hi." he says blandly. "Is there something wrong?" Tsukushi says while tilting her head to the side. "Nope. It's just a little too loud for me. That's all." he says while putting on a smile that looks almost as seductive as Tsukasa's. "Oh I see. Well you're right, they are loud. Especially Tsukasa. How on Earth is he going to be capable of ruling the country with his disrespectful behavior. I mean sometimes he is polite, but sometimes isn't good enough. I was trying to gain some knowledge of what to expect for ruling the country, and politeness and respect is the key of ruling. It's also about knowing what to do in the worst situations." she says while smiling. "Hm you sure do know what you're doing." he says with a smirk on his face. "Yup. I was trying to have Tsukasa study as well, but it always seemed as if he were absorbed in something else. It's okay though, I will straighten him out. But seriously, I am glad that I don't have to be his 'personal maid' as he would probably put it. But still this is kind of worse in a way. I hope he doesn't think he can take advantage of me because that certainly isn't happening." she says while sighing.

"You know, I think you might just be the perfect match for Tsukasa. I think he really likes you. The whole time you were gone, he was talking about you nonstop. He must really be interested in you. I was interested in you as well, and now I am even more. The way he described you fits perfectly from what I see. But you know, you might want to get knowledge of dealing with husbands that have anger management problems." he says while walking away chuckling.

Tsukushi blushes and agrees to the advice she received while she starts to laugh as well. She glances over, and could've sworn she saw Tsukasa with an smirk on his face, but maybe it was her imagination.

The end of this chapter for now. Thanks for reading this far, and I will update as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8 Jealousy

**My Eternal Prince Chapter 8**

**Note to all the Readers: Thanks so much for reading still! I love you all!**

Tsukushi continues to take the advice she received. _Maybe I can ignore him whenever he erupts at one of the maids. He should treat all of his assistants and maids as well as other people, with respect. In fact, he should be thankful that someone is able to take care of him this much. I would be so happy if we would be able to have a maid before. Even if that just meant one. He is so arrogant at times, but sometimes he can try to be respectful. Hence when he bowed before leaving. That really impressed me. How quickly he can at least attempt to do something kind. _

Tsukushi somberly climbs in her bed until she notices that someone is already inside of it. She turns to the other side to see that Tsukasa is inside of her bed. Impatiently, Tsukushi counts to ten before interrupting his "beauty sleep". When he doesn't awaken by the time she finishes, she angrily shakes him to wake him up.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asks angrily. "You're in my bed!" she responds. "So what you're going to be my wife soon anyways!" he angrily says. "I don't care! Go in your own room!" she says while angrily raising her voice and her fist at the same time. "No!" he protests while grabbing her and pulling her down on the bed.

Tsukushi looks up at him in fear of what might come of the position they're in. Tsukasa is on top of Tsukushi pinning her arms down. Bravery comes over Tsukushi remembering what Rui said. Rui actually might be really cute. Tsukushi blushes at the thought while at the same time looking away.

"Ooh so you do like me huh?" Tsukasa says while looking down at her and smirking. "No I was thinking about someone else!" Tsukushi responds then covers her mouth. _What on Earth did I just say! _"You were what?" he says in a cold and low frightening voice. Tsukushi makes a face filled with fear. (A/N: AND IT GOES A LITTLE LIKE THIS!: O_O) "Uh Nothing." she says while smiling shyly. **"Nuh Uh. I don't think so. Who were you thinking about!" **Tsukasa says in a stern and firm voice. **"None of your business bonehead!" **Tsukushi angrily answers. His face turns a dark shade of crimson, not from his embarrassment but from his anger. His eyes narrow angrily and he demands her to tell him again.

"Okay fine! I was thinking of something that Rui Hanazawa told me okay! Are you happy now?" she shouts at the top of her lungs. He just glares down at her angrily without a response.

How will things turn out! Will they turn out good or bad? Find out in the next chapter. Cliff hanger! Oh yeah and reviews please. TT_TT.


	9. Chapter 9 I am so Lonely! I have nobody!

**My Eternal Prince Chapter 9**

**Note to the Readers: Thanks for reading this far. Is my story getting bad because no one reviewed? Hmm maybe my imagination. Anyways enjoy.**

Tsukushi POV:

I gaze up into his eyes as I cower from the cold glint in his eyes. Maybe I should've just let him sleep in my bed. If he finds out I like his best friend, I don't know what I'll do. Or worse, what if he already knows!

"W-What is it?" I ask him nervously. No response he just gives me that deadly stare. "You like him don't you?" He asks me angrily. "N-No. Where did you get that idea?" I inquire nervously. "Hm, I don't know. You were thinking about my best friend!" he whispers in my ear causing shivers to run up my spine. "So what? I just remembered something he told me." I say while trying to get away from his grasp, in which his hands are tightening around my wrists. "Let go of me it hurts!" I complain while wincing.

For that slight second I closed my eyes, he yet again did it. He kissed me with those soft lips gently coming into mine. He continued to deepen the kiss the more I struggled. Again, I couldn't help falling for his 'charm'. I guess I will just have to deal with this.

The more he kisses me, the more I stop resisting; I'm afraid he'll notice this. When he stops for a brief few seconds for air while letting me go, I swiftly push him towards the door, and lock it with a click when he's out. Finally he's gone. Why was he so firm, yet so tender at the same time. What am I thinking!

Meanwhile Normal POV:

Tsukasa strides across the palace angrily as if he wants to harm someone or something. He swiftly enters his room with a huge SLAM! Tsukasa walks over to his bed and lays down quickly.

_'No worries. Tsukushi will learn in time that she is now, and forever mine. If she thinks that Rui would give the light of day for her, she must be crazy! Then again, why can't I feel remorse for what I just did. My heart is pounding like crazy.' Tsukasa thinks while putting his hand over his heart. _

In the morning, Tsukushi wakes up bright and early to begin her morning session of reading and studying. Tsukushi swiftly reads carefully through all of the pages she reads. Within about four hours of studying, Tsukushi falls asleep on top of the books.

Meanwhile Tsukasa is scouring the whole palace for Tsukushi. He asked almost about every maid and servant he saw. Finally he finds her asleep on top of some books. He swiftly and gently lifts her up, and he carries her to her room. When he arrives inside her room, he sets her down gently under the covers, and kisses her tenderly on her forehead, before he walks out of the room with a sense of relief coming over him.

_Thank goodness I found her! I thought she had been kidnapped or something! I don't know what I would do if that happened! I can never find a peace of mind when she's not around me but that can't be helped. I understand that she can't always be around me but sometimes I wish she could because during the night, the pain and loneliness is unbearable. _

Will Tsukasa be able to find a peace 0f mind during one point in his life? Find out soon. Please please please please PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks so much you guys!


End file.
